Conehead
Beldar Clorhorne, better known as Beldar Conehead or simply Conehead is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 1. Conehead is an almost perennial loser, whose losing streak became so prominent it was one of Season 8's major storylines. Because of this, Conehead endeared himself to the fans and became quite popular, if never successful. Appearance Despite being extra-terrestrial in origin, Conehead looks like any ordinary human male, with the exception of his namesake- his large, cone-shaped cranium. Conehead usually wrestles in a suit and tie, though when he went through a period of self-reinvention in Season 8 he would wear ring-gear befitting whichever gimmick he had adopted at the time. In Season 1, he did not wear a jacket with his suit. NoDQ CAW History Season 1 Conehead's debut would be in match 11 against former NoDQ CAW Champion Jason Voorhees. Surprisingly, Conehead put on a strong showing in his debut, at one point catching Jason in a side headlock and refusing to let go. However, Conehead didn't reckon with the rules of the match as he delivered his Power of the Punch finisher and was immediately disqualified for using brass knuckles, thus earning his first loss of many. Conehead would face Jason once again in match 16 of Season 1, with Jason demanding the rematch, putting his newly reclaimed NoDQ CAW Championship on the line. Conehead refused to back down against Jason, but fell prey to Jason's deadly finishing moves, with a Clothesline and Crystal Lake Slap spelling doom for Conehead and any chance he ever had of holding the NoDQ CAW Championship. Season 5 Conehead would return to NoDQ CAW in Season 5, facing Freddy Krueger in a joke of a match put together by Bobby Spade on the first episode of NoDQ Eastern. Bobby knew Conehead would prove no challenge for Freddy and effectively handed him victory in Conehead. Sure enough, Freddy easily defeated Conehead. On the following episode, Conehead teamed up with T-1000 to take on the Terminator. Bobby had threatened to fire Terminator whenever he next lost a match and intended to have T-1000 soften Terminator up before Bobby pinned him. Unfortunately for Bobby, T-1000 and Conehead both fell to a Terminator Clothesline before the Terminator pinned Conehead to win the match. On the eighth episode of NoDQ Eastern, Freddy was placed in a Gauntlet Match. Having been softened up by Batman in the first round and defeated by Lex Luger in the second, Freddy was prone for Conehead in the third round. Conehead simply pinned Freddy to win a NoDQ CAW Championship opportunity against Freddy. On the next episode, Conehead and Luger received their opportunity against Freddy in a Triple Threat Match. Conehead barely proved to be a factor in the match and would not win the Championship as Luger submitted to Freddy's Iron Claw. Fans were allowed to vote on a match stipulation for a match between the Terminator and the Joker on the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Eastern, with one choice being that the loser must lay down for Conehead in a match. This result earned 33% but, in true Conehead fashion, did not win the poll as the winning choice gained 34% of the vote. Season 6 Conehead entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match at Spring Cleaning to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Conehead was the third entrant into the match and was immediately eliminated by Jason Voorhees upon entry. Season 8 At The Road to Box Office Smash 5, Conehead faced Spider-Man in a match and defeated him after a simple bodyslam! Unfortunately, it turned out to be a prank- "Spider-Man" turned out to be the Joker in disguise. The real Spider-Man made his way to the ring but a confused Conehead attacked the wrong Spider-Man and stopped him from pursuing the Joker. Tired of losing, Conehead enlisted the help of Al Snow to give him some wrestling training. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2, Conehead received training from Snow in the ring. Unfortunately, Conehead proved he was essentially inept at wrestling, to the fury of Snow. A training montage of the two played at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3, indicating Conehead was making progress. However, it was all for nought as, at The Road to Ringside Wars, Snow defeated Conehead in a match. Conehead would collide with Luigi at The Road to Born With Rage 3. Luigi, motivated and with something to prove, took out his fury at Mario on Conehead to win the match. Conehead fared no better against the Terminator in a "tune-up match" to get the Terminator ring-ready for his upcoming match with Captain Jack Sparrow. After Conehead's predictable loss, Rocky Balboa led Conehead to the back. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6, a training montage was shown with footage of Rocky training Conehead. Conehead and Rocky Balboa faced the Serial Killers II to determine new #1 Contenders to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship at The Road to Title Haunt 3. Conehead showed more resiliency in the match than he had in a long time, kicking out at 2 when pinned by Michael Myers. However, a 10/31 was enough to keep Conehead down once more. Real World History The Coneheads were a recurring skit on American sketch comedy series Saturday Night Live in the 1970s. The Coneheads exhibit strange behavious, owing to their nature as aliens. The phrases "Consume mass quantities" and "parental unit" can be traced back to these sketches. Though the final Conehead sketch was shown in a 1979 episode, a 1993 movie starring Dan Aykroyd was made about the characters to less-than-stellar reviews. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 7, a video package for Conehead's new gimmick, "Cono Cabeza" played. At The Road to Wreckless Warzone, this was revealed to be a lucha libre inspired gimmick. Unluckily for Conehead, the change in luck proved no advantage over Leatherface, who defeated Conehead. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, a video package for another change in gimmick played, this one being "Big Throbbin' Cone", a body-builder gimmick. Despite being bigger than before, Conehead was no stronger and was trounced by the Hulk at The Road to Thicker Than Blood 3. Conehead would debut yet another new personality at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, this one being Vanilla Cone, a rapper gimmick. Unfortunately, Conehead found himself assaulted by Frankenstein before he could even reach the ring for the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to name a #1 Contender for the NoDQ Interactive Championship. When the match was restarted, Conehead entered the ring as the match's third entrant and was immediately eliminated by Bruce Lee. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11, Conehead, calling himself Christmas Cone, assisted Santa Claus in handing out candy to children in the audience. The two found themselves assaulted by the Clean Cut Clan before Mr. Clean and Sagat pretended to exchange pins on Conehead's prone body. Distraught at being unable to help Santa and sick of being mocked for being a loser, Conehead attempted to throw himself into Oblivion but was rescued at the last moment by Santa. Santa asked Conehead to be his tag team partner against Mr. Clean and Sagat and Conehead excitedly agreed. At Holiday Havoc, Santa Claus and Conehead faced the Clean Cut Clan. Conehead, intimidated by the bullying Clan, was initially afraid to get involved in the match. Seeing Santa Claus in trouble, however, Conehead fought back and delivered a Gore to both of his opponents, quite literally using his head to beat them. Conehead picked up the 3-count on Sagat to win the match. In-ring Style and Personality Despite an aggressive streak in his earlier matches, Conehead is generally quite inept in the ring, bordering on useless. At one point, Conehead successfully performing a wrestling move was enough to stun Aaron Rift on commentary. Conehead is neither strong nor intimidating and most of his opponents do not take him seriously as a result. Conehead has only one singles match victory to his name and it was as the final opponent in a gauntlet match against a still prone Freddy Krueger, exhausted from a losing effort against Lex Luger immediately prior to Conehead's entrance, meaning Conehead didn't actually do any work to earn the victory. In spite of his utter cluelessness as a performer, Conehead is generally quite easygoing and determined. He will always try his best in a match- unfortunately, his best simply isn't good enough. Conehead became quite disheartened about his losing streak during Season 8, even becoming suicidal over it at one point, but Santa Claus helped him realise what made him unique, giving Conehead his spark back. Finishing Moves *Gore *Power of the Punch *Widow Maker (under the guidance of Rocky Balboa) Category:Superstars Category:Television Icons